The Love of a Prophet
by Compassion's friend
Summary: A different perspective of when Jesus spoke with Mary after his resurrection. Jesus/Mary Magdalen Romantic/Inspirational


**I just want to say that I am not a christian. I am open to the possibility of there being a god but I am not totally sure. So, if this story offends anyone, I really didn't mean to offend. I am a sucker for romance and the Da Vinchi Code. XD **

**So, please, enjoy my story. Also, I'm not sure if this is going to be a oneshot or not, so please review and let me know if you like it or what I should work on. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>All she knew is that he was gone. His body was gone, his mind was gone. His sole, she was unsure. A feeling had crept to the back of her throat, a stabbing feeling. One of pain, and sorrow. Her hands cradled the emerging bump beneath her belly button, and she cried. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Her meaning was gone, along with him. Her own sole. Her hands dropped from her belly and dragged in the parched dirt, making her nails bleed as small rocks splintered the soft tissue underneath her fingernails. Her breath caught in her throat as she sat back on her heels and wiped her tear-stained face with the back of her hand. She let out a shuddering whimper as she tore off her veil and threw it to the ground. She could feel it building in her chest, the pain, the loneliness, the dejection. It felt like a building sandstorm, rapidly raising up to her mouth. Finally she couldn't help it, she surrendered to her feelings as she let out a submissive scream to the world, to life. From her knees, she fell, falling to the dirt and lying there, drowning in misery.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a sound from behind her. A shuffling sound, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see a man, the gardener. "Why are you crying? Who are you looking for?" She heard him ask in a gentle tone. Now curled up, crying into her arm she whispered. "Please, if you have moved him… please, tell me where. I need to see him, I'll take him from you, I need to be with..." She trailed off, as she couldn't contain the tears that poured from her eyes. She heard the man sigh in compassion. "Please, I-" She had begun to beg to she her loved one, but was cut off by a touch to her back.

"Oh Mary…" Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned her head to see who it was, tears falling from her cheek as her head raised. Jesus smiled at her as she did, wiping away a tear with his thumb, from her dirty cheek. Her eyes softened, but her chest burned with feeling. "You… but, how?" He just gave her a sad smile and stroked the side of her face. She pushed herself up swiftly, bringing her arms around his back. "Rabboni, oh my love!" She crushed herself against him fiercely, as if all life depended on it. Jesus's expression stayed the same as he grasped her waist. "Do not cling to me so." He gently guided her away so not to crush her belly or the precious cargo inside. He brought a hand to her cheek as she look him in the eyes, a silent exchange of trust and love. His eyes were soft and warm, translating as much love as he could possibly give. Her large, clear, beautiful eyes bubbled, as small whines emerged from her throat. "Shhhhh." He cooed her, wiping more tears, as she let out and exasperated sigh. He brought his forehead to hers, and they closed their eyes, enjoying each others temporary presents.

"I have not yet ascended to the father." Mary opened her eyes, to find his already open and gazing at her. She slowly pulled back, as he ran his hands up and down her arms, almost as if trying to give her warmth. Mary nodded to him, speechless with content. He reached up his arm and grasp her chin, caressing it to feel her as she really is, right here in front of him. "You must now go and tell my brethren. Tell them that I will have ascended to my father and your father, my God and your God, our mentor." He released her chin from his grasp and took a step back. Mary's eyes widened and filled with panic. "You intend to leave me." Jesus flinched as her tone betrayed the hurt in her voice. Jesus grasped her hand and proceeded to explain. "I must ascend to the one of love, the one who sent me to love." His own eyes began to water as he looked into her desperate face. She let out a breath and looked to the ground. "Why, if he is the one of love, must he take mine away?" She shed no tears now, only determination marred her face. "Oh my love." His emotions flew as he reached forward and took her face between his hands, her eyes still downcast. "I will never be away, I will always be with you. Look at me!" He shook his arms, and her eyes shot up to look at his tanned face. "No matter where you are, what you are doing, or who you are with, I will always love you! I will be watching you, and taking care of you-" He withdrew his arms from her face, reached down to grab her hands and bring them to her heart. "-from here." Now as he look into her face, he no longer saw pain and sadness, but strength and bravery. "You must never forget." He whispered the last words he would say to her, his heart beating in his ears. Mary smiled at him, taking his hands and bringing them down to her belly, his face lighting up as the little miracle jumped with his touch. "I love you." She spoke, her eyes burned with passion. Each individual, pained and loved, looked at each other, knowing the unsaid. Jesus brought his lips to hers for a final time. A simple, chaste kiss that bloomed with love. There stood their small innocent family, and for the first and last time they were whole.

No matter who you are, where your from, or what you look, you deserve to be loved, no matter what you've done. No matter what the story is or in what wording it is put in, what culture its from or what religion it is derived. Love is there, in the most unlikely places. Because that's what its all about right?


End file.
